HighSchool Musical: Naruto Version!
by I play wid fir3
Summary: Same as the title. With Naruto people, I do some explaining inside.Some OOCness.
1. Casting List

High School Musical: Naruto Version!

First things first,

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto OR High School Musical in any way.

Okay. Now that's done, let me read out the casting lists.

Troy: Uchiha Sasuke

Gabriella: Haruno Sakura

Ryan: Kankurou

Sharpay: Temari

Taylor: Yamanaka Ino

Chad: Uzumaki Naruto

Kelsei: Hyuuga Hinata

Zeke (did I misspell?): Nara Shikamaru

Jason: Gaara

Cello-playing Skater dude: Zetzu (One of the Akatsuki)

Skater due that says "A saw?" :Hoshigaki Kisame

Ms. Darbus: Mitarashi Anko

Principal Matsui: Sandaime Hokage

Martha Cox (Hip-hop math girl): Kin-Tsuchi

Rest of the math people: The Sound nin

Coach Bolton: Uchiha Fugaku

Guy at the beginning that made Troy and Gabrella sing: Hidan (he's perfect for this one!)

Okay, if I missed out any characters, or if you'd like some better arrangements, review or flame.


	2. New Years

Okay! First of all I'd like to thank my reviewers sobs into a huge Wildcats flagSorry for not updating sooner!

And the Disclaimer, why'd you think I own this anyway?

I'm keeping the Wildcat's team, and some other stuff.

Notice that Ryan ALWAYS wears a hat. And so does Kankurou.

Okay! Now to the chapter!

-------------------------------------------LINE------------------------------------------------------

(With Sakura)

"Sakura!"

Sakura jumped, and looked up from her book. Ms. Haruno was looking at her with the usual 'why-won't-you-stop-reading-and-do-something-else-for-a-change' look.

"Mom－"

"Nope."

"Can't I finish?"

"Party."

"Just this page, please?" Sakura gave her best kitty eyes she could manage while reading her book at the same time(1).

Her frustrated mother glared at her, "Fine, but promise me that you will go down to the party downstairs, okay?" Sakura weighted her chances of reading at the party and not getting caught. _"ALRIGHT! A PAR-TY!"_ yelled Inner Sakura, _not you again…_ thought Sakura inwardly, "Alright, I'll go." Said Sakura standing up and tucking her book under her shirt so her mom wouldn't see.

(With Sasuke)(2)

"Ahem."

Sasuke stopped mid-throw, his father (and coach), paused to look at a very impatient (and slightly exasperated) Mikoto (his mom). "Did we fly all the way here just to play more basketball?" Sasuke and Fugaku exchanged looks and replied both in unison, "Yeah."

"Very funny. Now go wash up. Sasuke, there's a kid's party downstairs－"

" 'Kids'? "

"Young adults." Corrected Mikoto, "Anyways, you're going. Your father and I have a party of ours to attend. Don't we?" she added menacingly, said person gulped and dragged a protesting Sasuke to the showers.

(At the 'Young Adults' party, with Sakura)

Stepping on to the carpeted part of the dance floor, Sakura quickly located a nice armchair with a lamp next to it, promptly plopped into the chair and began to read.(A/N: Well that was fast. Sakura: Shaddup)

(At the 'Young Adults' party, with Sasuke)

Sasuke was bored, the only amusing thing happening was seeing his brother getting dragged off into his circle of friends and getting dog-piled by a bunch of girls. He walked to the center, there was a big stage and people were getting randomly called up to sing, Sasuke rolled his eyes and made sure he stayed in the part of the crowd where NO ONE would notice him (A/N: Like that'd work), too bad he didn't notice that one off his brother's friends was looking at him evilly as he skipped though different choices of songs, stopping at…"Oh this is perfect…"

Sasuke looked around as a spotlight suddenly appeared, and the self-called DJ looked around for the next 'victim' to go on stage, the next thing he registered was he was showered by the spotlight.

"Wha-?"

"You! Yeahhhh, you! And _you_!"

Sasuke looked the other person, only to see a pink haired girl dragged from her chair and pushed up the stage along with him. The DJ handed them their microphones, "You know someday you might thank me for this," he said grinning ear to ear. Sasuke looked at him. "Or not." Shrugged the DJ (A/N: God I hate calling him that!)

Sakura had no idea how this happened, one minute she was reading, now she is staring at the microphone in front of her as if it could sing for her, the boy standing next to her seemed reluctant to come upstage, maybe she could back out before the music started…Too late.

Sasuke: _Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

Seeing that the girl was never going to sing along, Sasuke turned and got ready to leave the stage, but then…

Sakura: _I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities_

Both: _I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

_This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new _

Sasuke: _Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
_Sakura: _And the world looks so much brighter  
_Both:_ With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way_

Sakura: _I know it for real _

Both: _This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new_

Sasuke: _I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me Oh oh oh yeah  
_Sakura: _I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see _

Both: _It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart _

_That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new_

_Start of something new_

When the song ended, both strangers were out of breath and feeling something, like the singing just created a sympathetic vibration between each other. Sasuke looked at the girl who was pink around the cheeks when she caught him looking at her.

"Sasuke" He yelled to her, she grinned shyly. "Sakura" She replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seriously you have an amazing voice! You're a singer right?" Sasuke said after the singing, every one was outside ready to count down to midnight. "Church choir is all. I tried a solo once and I nearly fainted." replied Sakura. "Really? Why is that?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"I took a look at the people staring at me, and the next thing I knew I was staring at the ceiling. End of solo career."

Sasuke blinked, "Well, with the way you sang tonight, that's pretty hard to believe." Sakura smiled at the comment, "That was the first time I've done something like that, I mean, it was so cool!" "I know! Completely!" agreed Sasuke enthusiastically. "You sounded like you've done a lot of singing too." pointed out Sakura. "Yeah, my showerhead experience." Said Sasuke sarcasticly.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" the crowd screamed in excitement as fireworks exploded above the night sky. The two looked at each other, and for a second caught each other's eye. Sakura looked away and said "I'd better go wish my mother a Happy New Year." "Yeah me too…I mean my mom, and dad." Replied Sasuke, then he thought of something. "Hey! I'll call you! Here, I'll give you my number…" Sakura handed him her cellphone, while Sasuke did the same, both pausing to take snapshots, and then returning the phones. "Well, just so you know," said Sasuke, not looking at Sakura, "singing with you was the most amazing thing I've done during my vacation. So, where do you live?" he turned to look at her, but found that she was not there, he looked at his cellphone, a bit disappointed. "Sakura…"

YES! I've finished the first chapter! gets hit over the head by a basketball

Sorry for being lazy, no excuse. hangs like a piñata


	3. Get Cha Head In The Game

OMG! I got reviews, got added, subscribed, and what do I do? I procrastinate! sobs into a Wildcats flagThank you for reviewing or doing anything I mentioned above.(NOT what I did.)

Disclaimer: You're kidding? Dudes, if I owned this (which I don't), I wouldn't be here wishing I was in drama.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Konoha, someplace)

_Wild cats sing along_  
_Yeah, you really got it goin' on _

_Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world_

Naruto was showing off(he favorite pastime) with one of the cheerleaders, letting her take the basketball from him, and steal it back a few moves later. Another yellow school bus pulled up the curb and stopped. Naruto looked up and saw a raven (corny, I know) haired boy walk out. "Sasuke!" he yelled happily. Sasuke looked up, and walked over. "Hey Naruto. What's up?" Said Sasuke, "Hey, happy new years." Naruto scoffed. "Yeah. It's going to be happy Wild cats new year!" he exclaimed, tossing Sasuke the basketball, "Because in two weeks we're gonna be in the league championships, with you leading us into infinity and beyond!" Everyone cheered and entered the school building.

(Inside East K. High School)

Senior Temari walked past other students, without looking up from her PDA(1). Students stumbled over each other trying not to get in the way of her, as she was walking very fast. Kankurou, her younger brother was walking with her, but without the un-natural cockiness and speed. Sasuke, Naruto and the rest of the basketball team entered the building, Temari walked right through, only raising her hand in a fashion like Moses parting the Red Sea (excuse the pun.) and then walking on with Kankurou, her brother following beside. Everyone mock-shivered when she passed though the group. "The Ice Princess has returned from the North Pole." Commented Nara Shikamaru, "You know what she always do on holidays?" said Naruto, all looked at him. Grinning, he said "Shopping for mirrors!" This earned a round of cheers and a few cat calls.

Yamanaka Ino looked away from the cork board and glared at the hootings of the basketball team. "Behold the zoo animals heralding the new years," she muttered under her breath so none but her friends could hear her, "How trivial."

The bell ringed, and everyone went to their classrooms. Somewhere in the other part of the building, Haruno Sakura was with her mother and principal Sarutobi.

"Mom, my stomach-" Began Sakura, looking at her mother. "Don't worry, it's only your first day here." Said Mrs. Haruno soothingly. Principal Sarutobi smiled kindly, "I've read your impressive transcripts. I'm sure your life will shine brightly at East High." "And I've made my company promise I won't be transferred until you graduate" Added Mrs. Haruno. Sakura turned to look at her mother. "Mom, I don't want to be the school's freaky genius girl again." Her mother hugged her, and said, "You just be Sakura, okay?" Sakura cast one more worried look at her mother before heading off to her class room.

Sasuke was sitting on his desk, immersed in a conversation with team mate Gaara (Ooer!). "So you can't remember anything from last night?" said Gaara, raising his brows(Since when did he have those?). Sasuke frowned in concentration, "No. All I can remember is…Pink Jelly." Gaara made a face at that. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a pink haired girl enter the class room, he craned his head for a better look, but was blocked by blond locks. "Hey Sasuke." Purred Tamari. Sasuke nodded, not paying any attention at all.

"I trust you all had splendid holidays." Said home room teacher, Mitarashi Anko, famous for her obsession for drama and (for some reason) dango. "Uchiha! Check the bulletin boards in the lobby outside" She barked, Sasuke slid down from his desk grudgingly. Naruto poked him, mouthing the words _Are you okay?_ Sasuke nodded, trying to figure out a way to check if the pink haired girl was the same from new years.

"Also, our winter musical is coming up this month, and those who are interested can sign up for auditions." Anko took a deep breath, her face aglow with pride, before going on, "And this year's Scholastic Decathlon is now available for sign ups, chem. Club presdent Yamanaka Ino can answer to all your questions." Ino brushed her blond bangs back and raised her hand up helpfully. At this point, Sasuke silently slipped his cell phone out and quickly beeped a message to who he hope was sitting in the same classroom.

The results were instantaneous; Temari looked at her cell phone frowning, while Kankurou looked really confused. Anko was livid, "Ahhh, the cell phone menace has also returned to our premises of learning." She said, picking up an empty paint bucket, and swooping on Temari. "Temari and Kankurou, your cell phones." Temari dropped her PDA in the bucket, a look of disbelief clear on her face while her brother put his in rather meekly.

"Sasuke, I see your phone is involved too, so I will see you in detention." Said boy put his phone in, looking resigned. Sakura got her phone out to see the picture her took of Sasuke at the New Year's Eve party before Anko spied her phone was out too. "We have zero tolerance in this classroom for cell phones," Anko grinning like a vulture eyeing it's prey(3), as Sakura slowly dropped her cell phone in the bucket, "So we will get to know each other well in detention. And welcome to East High, miss Haruno."

Naruto jumped to his friend's defense, "Ms. Mitarashi(2) your honor, we have basketball practice, and Sasuke-" Anko cut him off before he could finish, "And that will be fifteen minutes, mister Uzumaki. Count 'em." Ino smirked. "That'll too hard, since he can't probably count that high." Said the blond, a smug look on her face. Anko banged the bucket indignantly, "Yamanaka Ino, fifteen minutes!" Students protested lightly, and Anko banged the paint bucket again, "Shall the carnage continue?" she glared at her students, patience wearing thin, "Vacation is over, way over!" Ino looked as if she'd been slapped.

Anko breathed though her nose, calming herself down. "Are there any more questions? Comments?" Gaara's hand went up tentatively, Anko stared at him, "Gaara?" "So how was your vacation mrs. Mitarashi?"

Everyone groaned, and Anko rolled her eyes as the bell rang. Naruto shot Gaara a look and Gaara shrugged.

Sasuke quickly shoved all this things away in his bag and run out, leaning outside to catch Sakura when she left. A pink haired girl came out later, looking at the school map, and Sasuke caught up with her.

Sakura looked both surprised and a bit pleased to see the boy she had met at New Year's. "I don't-" she began, "Believe it…"said Sasuke cutting across her, looking equally happy, "But how?"

"Well, my mother was transferred to Konoha." Expained Sakura, pausing only to look at her map, "I tried to find you after New Year's." "Me too, but we had to leave the first thing."

They both walked in silence, Sakura still looking for her next class. Sasuke clapped his hands together awkwardly.

"So, welcome to East High." He said as they rounded a corner, facing a bulletin board with lists of upcoming shows. Sakura blinked.

"Now that you've met mrs. Mitarashi, I bet you can't wait to sign up." Said Sasuke jokingly, Sakura dismissed the idea quickly. "I won't be joining anything for the time being, but if you were in the show I'd come and watch." Sasuke laughed. "Yeah right, that's totally impossible."

"What's impossible Sasuke?"

Temari sauntered from the corner from they had came from. "I wouldn't even think 'impossible' is in your vocabulary." She gave an airy laugh, and turned to the sign-up sheet; whipped out a felt-tip pen and signed her name in flourishing, pink letters taking up almost the whole space.

Satisfied, Temari turned to face them. Seeing Sasuke and Sakura stare at her, she quickly assumed that they were looking at the sign-up sheet. "Oh, were you going to sign up too?" When the two do not answer, she smiled faced the new girl.

"My brother and I star in most of the school productions," said Temari smiling at Sakura in a kind way, though her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "We're very supportive of newcomers. I'm sure we can find something for you in the show." Sakura looked taken aback, but recovered quickly.

"No, I was just looking at all the notices." She said, walking towards the board, "Lots going on in the school…" Temari nodded. Sakura stopped and looked at the girl's signature. "Nice penmanship." She said, and walked off.

Sasuke turned to leave, but Temari grabbed his hand. "So, are you going to watch my show?" Sasuke tried to gin but managed a half-grimance, Temari, however, was unaffected. "So, when's the big game?" Sasuke blinked, "Two weeks." He said, making a 'two' sign with his fingers. Temari sucked in a breath, "You're sooo dedicated…"she breathed, "Just like me!" Sasuke gave a shaky laugh, Temari tightened her hold on Sasuke's hand, "Promise you'll come and see my show?" Temari pouted for effect. Sasuke gave a non-committal jerk of his head, and turned to leave.

"Tootles." Yelled Temari, before he'd left, Sasuke returned the good bye, though quieter.

After Sasuke walked away, Temari smile slid off her face to be replaced with a frown at where Sakura had left. She glared for a moment and walked away, ideas running though her head.

(The Gym, Basketball practice)

Naruto and Sasuke stretched out, not wanting to sprain themselves when they practiced. "About the musical," began Sasuke, unsure whether was it the right time to bring the topic up, "Is it ture that you get credit for just auditioning?" Naruto snorted, "Who cares?" he said, Sasuke shrugged. "Y'know, it's always good to get extra credit. For college." He added as an afterthought. Naruto raised his arms up behind his neck, "Did you ever heard of Shaq O'Neal or LeBron James auditioning for musicals weeks before a game?" said the blond disdainfully, "Dude, the music in it aren't even rock, or hip hop, or anything related to culture." He said, stealing a look at Sasuke, "It's like, costumes and makeup…" Naruto trailed off, and shuddered, "Dude, it's frightening."

Sasuke laughed quickly, and mentally berated himself for even bring up the stupid idea, "I know, just thought it'd be a laugh. Temari's kinda cute too." Add Sasuke, thinking for a while. "Yeah, and so is a mountain lion," Said Naruto sarcastically, walking up to his friend, "But you can't pet it." Sasuke stood quiet for while, then turned to his teammates. "Alright Wildcats…Pair up!"

_Coach said to fake right  
And break left  
Watch out for the pick  
And keep an eye on defense  
Gotta run the give and go  
And take the ball to the hole  
But don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J" _

Just keep ya head in the game  
Just keep ya head in the game

And don't be afraid  
To shoot the outside "J"  
Just keep ya head in the game

U gotta  
Get'cha get'cha head in the game  
We gotta  
Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game

Let's make sure  
That we get the rebound  
'Cause when we get it  
Then the crowd will go wild  
A second chance  
Gotta grab it and go  
Maybe this time  
We'll hit the right notes 

Everyone stops and looks at Sasuke weirdly.

_  
_Sasuke: _Wait a minute  
It's not the time or place  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Get my head in the game  
Wait a minute  
Wait a minute _

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game

Why am I feeling so wrong  
My head's in the game  
But my heart's in the song  
She makes this feel so right

(SPOKEN)  
Should I got for it?  
Better shake this, yikes!

I gotta  
Get my, get my head in the game  
You gotta  
Get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha head in the game 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It WAS a PDA right? Cuz I know it wasn't a cell.

I know it sounds lame, but that's the only way I could write it! Sensei would've been a bit off in a western type story….

A/N: Oooookaaay, really late update…I'm sorry, but I swear I'm working on it!

This time, most of the conversations were based off of my memories, so if anyone'd like to correct or add something, PM or e-mail me, thank you!

And I'm fully aware that a lot of characters are OOC, like I've warned you. One has already told me that she'd prefer Naruto to be Troy instead of Sasuke, I thank you for telling me that, but it'd be way too troublesome to change now.

Flame me for all I care, Taiwan's having a cold winter. I could use the heat.

EDIT! Please go to my profile! I have one big fat question that needs to be answered! It has to do with the next chapter!


End file.
